Ma vie avec 5 gaster
by oioi9
Summary: Iris, une humaine au pouvoir démoniaque, se retrouve dans une dimension parallèle où seul une maison est présente. Elle rencontrera Fell, Swap, Stars, Wingding et Blindi pour son plus grand bonheur


Pvg ( point de vue général)~

Un groupe de fanatiques habillés en rouge se tenait en cercle dans une grande église. Au centre du rond ce trouvait une jeune fille, elle regardait autour d'un air ennuyé. Ces grands yeux violets fixaient intensément chaque personne autour d'elle, on avait ligoté ses jambes ensemble et ses bras dans son dos. Une étrange queue de démon sortait de sous son tee-shirt bleu. Les hommes en rouge levèrent les bras et commencèrent un chant religieux. Après plusieurs minutes, un pentagone rempli d'étranges symboles se dessina sur le sol passant sous les pieds de chaque chanteur.

La jeune femme reconnue alors le chant, elle se débattait beaucoup plus farouchement mais ses liens étaient trop serrés. Un red-men arrêta de chanter et enleva sa capuche.

Redmen: Ta fin arrive enfin, destructrice du monde. Adieu Iris Dremar.

Une lumière noire émergea du sol, enveloppant Iris et son air affolé. Tout les hommes tombèrent, raides morts. L'orbe noire disparut, l' adolescente avec elle.

Pvp ( nda: point de vue personnage, on s'y attendais un peu) ??? ~

J'arrive pas à y croire, cet idiot au grand sourire m'a encore fait partir chasser ces saletés d'Anomalies. Pourquoi ces sales bestioles se sont excitée d'un coup, elles se sont toutes rassemblées, OK. Mais c'est pas une raison pour m'envoyer voir.

Je commence à voir les Anomalies, ils ont raison elles sont vraiment bizarres à tourner en rond. Elle ont une proie commune ou quoi? Pourtant elles ne font jamais ça.

J'étais à un cinquantaine de pas quand, d'un coup, la plupart de ces saletés ont foncé vers moi. Elles devaient bien être une trentaine. Je fit apparaître des os rouges qui en effrayèrent plusieurs. Un autre os de combat à la main, je frappai ceux qui s'approchaient trop. Certaines tournaient encore autour de leur proie, je continuai de combattre tout en m'approchant, mon écharpe rouge flottant derrière moi. Un sourire au visage, j'envoyai des os sur les Anomalies en essayant d'éviter leur proie. Les bestioles touchées tombèrent en poussière, me laissant enfin voir leur mystérieux jouet.

Une jeune humaine à queue de cheval chatain avec les mains liées dans le dos et les jambes attachées ensemble me regardait avec de grands yeux violets remplis de surprise. Une humaine, dans le vide positif? Comment est-ce possible? Comment est-elle arrivée ici? Je devais avoir l'air aussi surpris qu'elle. D'ailleurs un truc bizarre est dans son dos, une queue bleue? C'est une blague, les humains ont des queues maintenant? Je rêve sûrement, mais elle pourrait être une menace pour nous.

???: Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger mais pourriez-vous me dire où je me trouve s'il-vous-plait?

Sa voix était pleine de douceur, je ne devrai pas pour autant baisser ma garde.

Moi: Avant tout, qui es-tu? Et comment es-tu arrivée ici?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et me fit un grand sourire, elle sourit alors qu'elle est ligoté devant un parfait inconnu qui peut la tuer en 2 secondes ?

???: je m'appele Iris Dremar, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué je ne suis pas complètement humaine *bouge la queue*. On m'a envoyé ici en espérant me tuer mais ils ont raté leur coup. Ils pensé que c'était un sortilège destiné à me tuer mais c'est un téléporteur vers cette dimension. Est-ce les informations que vous vouliez?

Elle me dit tout ça en me regardant dans les yeux. C'est dommage, je ne l'effrai pas.

Moi: pas tout à fait, si tu n'es pas humaine qu'est-ce que tu es?

Iris: Je suis une demi démone

Elle m'avait dit cela d'une petite voix comme si elle avait peur de cette réponse. Si je me souviens bien les humains appelaient démon les être aux pouvoirs néfastes. Ce qui explique sa queue. Je ne lui fais pas confiance mais Wingding analysera mieux la situation que moi. Je peux vraiment l'amener là bas? Si elle est démone elle a sûrement les pouvoirs qui vont avec.

Moi: Je vais t'amener voir les autres mais tu n'as pas intérêt à t'attaquer à eux.

Iris: vous n'avez pas pas à vous inquiéter,je suis une pacifiste. De toutes façons si vous pensez que je deviens une menace vous pourrez toujours me planter un de vos os rouges dans le crâne, je me trompe?

Moi: en effet.

Iris: Sinon puis-je savoir comment vous vous appelez?

Moi: je m'appelle Gaster mais appelle moi Fell pour éviter les confusions.

Iris: les confusions?

Moi: les autres aussi s'appellent Gaster mais viennent d'univers différents. Moi je viens d'UnderFell. Au fait je ne te détacherai pas avant d'être sûr que tu ne tueras personne.

Iris: ça me va monsieur Fell.

Il est facile de discuter avec elle mais elle reste mystérieuse. Je la mis sur mon épaule la tête devant, comme un sac, elle poussa un petit cri adorable sous la surprise. Adorable? Mais qu'est ce qui me prends ? Je me transforme en l'autre cinglé ou quoi? Je me dirigeai vers la maison pour tout éclaircir avec notre nouvelle venue.

Pvp Iris~

Fell me portait sur son épaule, mais ce n'était pas désagréable comparé aux autres fois où ça m'est arrivé.

Résumons ma journée: ce matin à 8h des membres de la secte d'Yda m'ont kidnappé en pleine mission. J'ai été ligoté et balancé dans une cellule, tout en étant obligé d'écouter ces idiots répéter que cette fois le sortilège marcherait blablabla. Jusque là, ça ne sort pas de l'habitude.

Mais ensuite c'est parti en cahouette. Ils ont lancé le sortilège de RįJľā, comment est-ce possible? Il n'est répertorié que dans le livre de Salomon qui est en Drake, comment ont ils réussi à le traduire? Je suis la dernière à parler cette langue, enfin je croyais.

Donc à midi, leur "heure bénie" je me suis retrouvé au milieu de ce maudit pentagone qui m'a envoyé dans un étrange endroit. Je me suis retrouvée dans une autre dimension complètement noire. Le sol est rocheux et j'entendais quelques griffes racler plus loin, au moins je n'était pas seule. Ils voudront peut-être me tuer ça pourrait être marrant. J'étais encore attachée quand d'étranges bêtes ont foncé vers moi, ça devait être eux qui faisaient les bruits. Ils commmençaient à me tourner autour comme des loups, ils devaient être au moins une cinquantaine. On dirait des tâches vivantes qui peuvent changer de forme, elles étaient toutes différentes.

Elle ont commencé à me griffer avec des queues et des griffes, ces bêtes sont absolument fascinantes. Elles sont rapides mais semblent instables, elles changent souvent de forme et poussent d'étranges cris que j'écoutai attentivement. Alors qu'elles commmençaient à devenir menaçantes, absolument adorables, un bruit qui ne m'est pas inconnu a détourné leur attention et une grande partie de mes prédateurs ont foncé dessus. De rapides bruits de lutte se font entendre puis des pas se sont fait entendre et des os rouges ont surgit du sol pour se loger dans les corps des bêtes. Alors que ces êtres tombaient en poussière un étrange squelette en manteau noir long et avec une longue écharpe rouge se rapprochait de moi, un os rouge à la main.

Dès qu'il m'a vu, ses os rouges disparurent et ses yeux me regardaient étrangement, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu d'humain. Enfin humain, c'est pas vraiment le bon terme mais il ne l'avait pas encore aperçu. Il m'a jugé du regard tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées. C'est la première fois que je vois un squelette vivant même si celui-ci venait de tuer toute ces bêtes et que son visage ne resemblait pas vraiment à un os. Il a une " fissure" sur le haut du crâne et une autre sous chaque oeil. Il se déplacait normalement et utilisait facilement la magie, ça doit être la magie qui lui permet de se déplacer et faire d'autre truc. Je me demandai si il voulait me tuer ou non. Je crois que ma vie va devenir intéressante. J'ai donc commencé la conversation, il s'appelle Gaster mais veut que je l'appelle Fell car les autres personnes qui habitent avec lui s'appellent aussi Gaster. Il a décidé de m'emmener chez lui pour voir ce qu'ils vont faire de moi. Je dois rester ligotée jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de mon sort.

Je suis donc maintenant sur son épaule et nous sommes en direction de chez lui. J'arrive à sentir son épaule sur mon ventre à travers son manteau mais je me sens... étrangement bien? Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment. Il a été poli avec moi, je dois bien avouer ne pas y être habituée. Je commençai à m'endormir mais je voulais absolument voir sa maison avant de rentrer dedans car on est un peu au milieu d'un désert de roche. Pour l'instant je ne vois qu'une lumière.

Moi: M.Fell?

Fell: hum?

Moi: pourriez-vous me dire quels sont les créatures qui m'ont attaqué s'il-vous-plait ?

Fell: * pousse un soupir* ce sont des Anomalies, elles vivaient déjà ici quand je suis arrivé. Elles tirent leurs pouvoir des différentes timelines et si on ne les gère pas elles pourraient en envahir une. C'est pour ça que je dois les maîtriser.

Je m'était figée au milieu de son explication. Il connaît les timelines? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un mythe.

Moi: les timelines existent vraiment?

Fell me regardait avec étonnement.

Fell: tu connais les timelines ?

Moi: de un, vous avez prononcé ce mot. De deux, j'ai lu quelques livres parlant des timelines. Si j'ai bien compris c'est une version du monde. Les timelines changent en fonction de choix importants. C'est bien ça?

Fell: oui, c'est un peu comme une autre dimension.

Après un long blanc je commençai à m'ennuyer.

Moi: comment vous et les autres vous-êtes vous retrouvés ici?

Les yeux de Fell se plissèrent comme si je touchais un sujet tabou.

Moi: OK oubliez ça.

Fell: nous sommes arrivés, n'oublies pas je garde un oeil sur toi.

Nous nous trouvions devant une grande maison. Seul les pièces du bas étaient allumés mais les rideaux empêchaient de voir à l'intérieur.

Fell sortit des clés de son manteau puis rentra à l'intérieur, moi toujours sur son épaule


End file.
